


Shepherding New Life

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [47]
Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Childbirth, Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Brin's birth.





	Shepherding New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 36. birth

Wil was the one to deliver Brin. Though they lived near the Stors, this was a moment for them alone. Eretria was in good health, the baby had been a restless one, and Wil was confident in his abilities.

He needed this.

He needed to help a new life come into being, one that did not whisper in his dreams as the Ellcrys did.

The child was finally free and cut off from her mother, and Wil took a deep breath. Had the magic twisted into their child? He hoped not.

"We have a daughter," he said.

"Told you so."


End file.
